1. Technical Field
This invention relates to percussion instruments improved by reducing hardware on the drum shell.
2. Background
Current percussion instruments, such as the snare drums require extensive hardware, such as holder clamps, tension rods, lugs, foot pads, and snare butts, on the drum shell for tuning the drum skin and adjusting the snare. The hardware applies radial force on the drum shell, thereby interfering with the propagation of the sound produced from striking the top of the drum, traveling from the top drum skin, through the drum shell, to the bottom of the drum. The propagation of the sound as it resonates throughout the drum contributes to the sound quality of the drum.
In addition to the interference with sound production, the hardware limits the versatility of the drum. For example, removing the drum skin requires loosening numerous lugs and tension rods. Releasing the snare requires loosening the tension in the snare wires, thereby increasing the susceptibility to a slap back in which the loose snare wires may flail around uncontrollably and on occasion slap the drum skin creating unwanted sounds.
As such, there is a need for a new type of drum in which hardware can be removed from the drum shell to improve sound production and increase versatility of drum construction.